Deadpool
Deadpool battled Boba Fett in Deadpool vs Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Robert Hoffman and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Deadpool, real name Wade Wilson, is a Marvel Comics antihero primarily associated with the X-Men franchise and known for his outrageous personality and deviant sense of humor which frequently involves metafictional references such as addressing the real-life audience, as well as his ability to rapidly recover from virtually any injury up to and including the likes of decapitation, effectively making him unkillable. He was designed by artist Rob Liefeld as an incidental antagonist for an issue of the New Mutants series, but quickly became inordinately popular and underwent drastic expansions to his character and prominence. Deadpool's appearance was inspired by that of DC Comics supervillain Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson, and his nearly identical real name was written in by an editor in light of this. The two also share similar abilities as well as mercenary occupations, and Deadpool has sometimes been described as a "parody" of Deathstroke, despite his defining personality and humor as established subsequent to his conception decidedly not being derived from his counterpart. Within the Marvel universe, Wade Winston Wilson was a Canadian war veteran who was diagnosed with terminal cancer. He retired from the army and desperately sought a cure by undergoing experimentation as part of the Canadian "Weapon X" program which gave Wolverine his claws. While there, Wilson was imbued with extreme healing abilities derived from those of Wolverine, making him the least likely to die of all the subjects, thus the king of the "dead pool", where the subjects would bet on who would die next. His healing factor worked with his cancer so that it quickly spread over his body, leaving him in constant pain and his body heavily scarred. As a side-effect, he became insane which would manifest as metafictional awareness, constantly breaking the fourth wall with his yellow text boxes in which other personalities of his speak. Becoming an unkillable mercenary, Deadpool set out in various endeavors wherein he fought the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and the Hulk. He eventually joined forces with time-traveling X-Men affiliate Cable, and became part of the X-Men splinter team, known as X-Force. He is currently a member of Captain America's ex-Avengers team in the Uncanny Avengers series. He was portrayed by Ryan Reynolds in the X-Men film franchise starting with X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009, where Reynolds played a more-or-less accurate pre-transformation Wade Wilson, only to be replaced in the film's climax by a "Deadpool" that infamously bore almost no resemblance to the iconic character, notably not even speaking. This was later rectified by 2016's Deadpool and its 2018 sequel, where Reynolds portrays a traditional iteration of Deadpool which was extremely well-received. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oh, is it me? Well, here's my first issue: I barely even know enough about you to diss you! But do you guys honestly think that I would screw this feud up And lose to the dude a huge toothy cootchie chewed up?! That's bananas! I do damage when I brandish my katanas! Man, I'll slice you up then vanish in my lady bug pajamas! I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa! Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba! I'm tight; you're mad baggy! I'm toned; you're so flappy! Mad 'cause Sam Jackson killed your clone daddy! Somebody oughta put a bounty on that cape! Maybe I'll write a letter and mail it in your face! 'Verse 2:' Ooooh, what's that? A missile backpack? Well, I guess you'll be alright if a fucking bird attacks! Presenting the most overrated character anyone ever saw, With five lines in the trilogy, and one of them was, "AAAH!" 'Verse 3:' Who you calling schizophrenic?! You've got two different voices! You're like your holiday special, man: full of bad choices! 'Verse 4:' And the coolest things about you got straight up abandoned! You let a kiwi hold your gun and he fucked up your canon! So maybe don't talk about movies 'cause you've got dick to say! Wrap that arm dart around Jar Jar and go far, far away! Trivia *Deadpool is the eleventh comic book character to rap, counting Thor. *He is the third Marvel-related rapper, after Thor and Stan Lee, but is the first to be a fictional character exclusive to the Marvel universe. *He is the eleventh rapper to change costume. *He is the ninth rapper to be portrayed by one actor and voiced by another. *During the two lines of his first verse, "I'm one of a kind; you're a xerox of your papa! Doing temp work for Vader and odd jobs for Jabba!", he dressed and rapped as Elvis Presley. **Both Presley and Deadpool were voiced by EpicLLOYD. *He is the fourth character to break the fourth wall of ERB itself, after Thomas Edison, Isaac Newton, and Walt Disney. This occurs first in his title card, where he wipes something off the screen, and then shortly afterward when he addresses the viewers and/or creators of the battle upon starting his verse. *He is the sixth rapper to possess and shoot a handgun. *He was mentioned by Wolverine in Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine during the line, "The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack." **Boba Fett had previously mentioned Wolverine in their own battle. *His costume was also used by Alex Farnham in his video, "Deadpool EPIC RAP",http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=215QwnpIQ98 as well as by Roland Luitgaarden in Bart Baker's "Work" parody.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjOCCFnP0FY Gallery Deadpool Dressed As Elvis Presley.png|Deadpool dressed as Elvis Presley Deadpool Dressed As A Carny Announcer.png|Deadpool dressed as a carny announcer Deadpool Comic Book.png|Deadpool in his comic book Deadpool versus Street Toughs.png|Deadpool before he combats a group of street toughs Deadpool Decapitates Street Tough.png|Deadpool decapitating a street tough Deadpool Kills Street Tough.png|Deadpool shooting a street tough in the head Deadpool costume ERB ig.png|A preview of Deadpool's costume posted on the official ERB Instagram account one week before the battle was released References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Bonus Battle Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Deadpool vs Boba Fett Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Robert Hoffman